Lackadaisy: The Little Summer Crew
by Madbrit-inVA
Summary: A story loosely based of off the Lackadaisy Comic. The Summers were going to start up a pub in St. Louis, but after finding out about the recent Prohibition, they've had to improvise... Rated T for Minor Lang. and Violence, and use of Alcohol.
1. The Chase in St Louis

**A/N- **

**This is loosely based off the comic Lackadaisy. I didn't use her characters in this story though :) Just the basic idea- 1920s- Prohibition period, St Louis, and they are cats :D If the story still is confusing, look at the Lackadasiy website. It clears A LOT up :)**

**Some grammar and spelling mistakes are intentional, the main character (along with her brothers) is from Liverpool (England) and has a very thick accent. Also, if some of the language used makes no sense, its because it is British or 1920s slang. I am a brit, so I will probably use British slang often. **

* * *

I sprinted down the dimly lit back streets of St Louis, trying not to run through the several muddy (and most likely deep) puddles that covered the old road. I tsked, this road was still gravel, I suppose they hadn't gotten around to repaving this path. I skidded to a stop, inches before a brick wall, and glanced down the 2 paths the street split into. Without much thought, I darted down the left one, hoping it would lead me to the main road. As I ran I could hear my chaser footsteps getting closer. I whipped around the corner and pressed myself against the wall, gasping for air. I looked down, and bit back a groan. My pants were splattered with mud and water, and don't get me started on my shoes. Well, they weren't my pants, per say, they were my youngest brothers, Charlie's stuff. He was closest to my slim size, and I was often nicking a shirt, vest, pants, tie, and jacket from him. It's not like he would notice… after all, he is blind. I know it's bad to take advantage of him like that, but he has caught my tail on fire more times than I could count! Speaking of, I looked at my fluffy orange tail. It is supposed to have black rings down it, but right now it just looked… brown. A shiver went down my spine; I hated it when my tail got dirty.

I sucked in a breath as my pursuer ran straight by me and down the street. He stopped at the end of it, wondering where I had run off to. I muffled a snicker, and quietly backed down the street on the right. Too busy snickering to myself to notice, I stepped straight into a puddle, the splash giving away my position. The black cat whirled around, and ran straight at me.

"Hey!" he yelled, "stop it right there!"

As he ran I could see him reach into his jacket pocket. I didn't wait around to see what he was going to pull out, and high-tailed it outta there. I looked over my shoulder to see, A) my coat tails and tail whipping out behind me, and B) The angry black cat getting closer.

"What tha hell is ye problem!" I yelled over my shoulder.

No response. Really, if he was going to chase me halfway across St Louis, the least he could to was answer my questions! I felt my hat begin to slip off and grabbed a hold of it, if that fell off my identity would be revealed. It didn't help that my face was so recognizable; you'd think more cats have tiger markings, but nooo!

Suddenly, I smacked into something hard, and fell to the ground. As everything went dark, I looked up to see the concrete wall I had smacked into, and the scary black cat with issues walk up. He raised an eyebrow at me and crossed his arms. And guess what I said. Just guess.

"Owwwww"

Not some sarcastic comment, but 'owww'. A groany 'owww'. And then (of course) everything went black as I passed out from a possible concussion.


	2. Cornfields

**A/N- **

**This is loosely based off the comic Lackadaisy. I didn't use her characters in this story though :) Just the basic idea- 1920s- Prohibition period, St Louis, and they are cats :D If the story still is confusing, look at the Lackadasiy website. It clears A LOT up :)**

**Some grammar and spelling mistakes are intentional, the main character (along with her brothers) is from Liverpool (England) and has a very thick accent. Also, if some of the language used makes no sense, its because it is British or 1920s slang. I am a brit, so I will probably use British slang often. **

* * *

I woke to the smell of blood suffocating me. I tried to breathe through my mouth, but found that I had been gagged with my own tie. I breathed through my nose and immediately regretted it. My nose was bleeding, probably because I had said 'hello' to the wall with my face. Keeping my eyes closed, I tried to figure out where I was. I was lying on a hard surface, and I was getting bumped around. Add that to the thrum of a car engine, and the smell of petrol. Great, scary black cat is gonna drive to the middle of nowhere and dump me in the river or something. I moved my foot slightly to see if they were tied up- nope. I did the same for my hands- yep. Somehow, my hat was still on my head. I guess the bobby pins were doing their job then, even though they hurt like hell. I opened my eyes a smidge to look around. BIG mistake. It was pitch black, no light what-so-ever. I kicked out, panicking, and found that I was in a small space. I squirmed around to get my gag off, and kept kicking whatever I could. Once the gag was off I started making a right fuss, which actually proved to be a challenge. I had to scream out for help while trying not to sound like a terrified girl, and like ticked off Liverpool bloke I was pretending to be.

"Gemme tha hell outah 'ere!" I yelled, still thrashing about, "Gemme outah 'ere before I-"

The car came to a screeching halt, and I heard the slam of a door. The boot lid whipped open (much to my surprise), and I shot up and tumbled out of it in my desperate attempt for air and space. Scary black cat grabbed me by the collar and yanked me to my feet.

"What the hell is your problem?!" he snapped.

I grinned lopsidedly, "I can't 'elp it, I'm claustrophobic." I replied.

He scowled at me and dragged me to the back car door. He opened it, and chucked me in. I smacked into the window on the opposite side, and fell to the car floor. I groaned and got back onto the seat, wondering how the hell I was gonna get out of this. The black cat got into the driver's seat, slammed the door, and started the car. I looked out the window to see that we were already quite a bit out of St Louis. I glanced over to the black cat, and saw that his attention was no longer on me, but the road. I sat up straight and wiggled about for a moment, a plan forming in my mind. Something dropped down onto the seat with a soft thud, and I quickly grabbed it before my captor could notice. I felt around, making sure I was holding the handle. I slowly moved it around, trying not to hiss as I accidentally jabbed myself once or twice. Finally, I felt the cold blade between the rope and my wrist. I cut the ropes with a few quick movements, and felt the bonds fall off my wrists. I took a deep breath, now for the reckless part.

I edged my feet closer to the door, and made it look like I was leaning against the window. Ever so slowly, I moved my arm closest to the door up to the door handle. I glanced over to the black cat one last time, checking that he was still watching the road. I looked out the window to see the car whipping through a cornfield. I gulped, and put my stupid plan into action. I opened the car door and fell out, smacking against the ground and rolling into the corn field. I heard the car slamming its breaks, and scrambled to stand up. I darted into the corn field, running in random paths to lose scary black cat. After a while I started to run out of steam, and could really feel my injuries begin to ache.

"Note ta self…" I muttered, "Neva jump outta ah movin' car."

I ran into a small clearing in the field, and smacked into the lone tree that stood there. I backed up, groaning. Hadn't I ran into stationary objects enough today?! I snapped back to focus as I heard the corn stalks being pushed out of the way as the black cat came closer. I quickly climbed up the tree and hid myself among the branches. I clung to a branch for dear life, and tried to be as quiet as possible.

I saw the black cat enter the clearing, and he walked right underneath where I was. He stopped for a minute or so, looking around. He grumbled something under his breath, and I could practically see the steam coming off of him. I grinned, silently laughing at him. My smile vanished as started to lose my grip. I slipped off the branch so instead of lying on my stomach, I was dangling by my legs and arms. I bit my lip, hoping I could hang on for a few more minutes. But of course, I had to fall off. My legs slipped off first, sending me hurtling down. One hand was still wrapped around the branch, stopping my descent, but putting the 'hurt' in 'hurtling'. I heard a pop and pain shot through my shoulder and arm. I let go, landing on my stomach on the hard ground. I groaned in pain, hoping that nothing was broken.

"Hey!" the black cat yelled, reaching into his pocket.

I rolled over just in time, hearing a BAM right next to me. I jumped to my feet and ran for my life, adrenaline coursing through me. The farther away from that cat, the better. Suddenly, the ground ran out, and I fell a few feet and right into a shallow stream that fed out from the Mississippi. I sat up, flicking the mud off of me.

"Yuck." I stated, getting to my feet.

I climbed out the stream bed, and looked around. No sign of the angry cat. I grinned, feeling a laugh come on. I lost him! I ACTUALLY lost him! I got away! I wasn't gonna die! I laughed harder, so relieved. I started running again, trying to find the end of the field, laughing like a maniac the entire way.

* * *

**A/N-**

**I like how this chapter ended :) I also think that in this chapter you start to see how crazy she is... There is definitely a screw loose in her head xD**


	3. The Painted Rose

**A/N- **

**This is loosely based off the comic Lackadaisy. I didn't use her characters in this story though :) Just the basic idea- 1920s- Prohibition period, St Louis, and they are cats :D If the story still is confusing, look at the Lackadasiy website. It clears A LOT up :)**

**Some grammar and spelling mistakes are intentional, the main character (along with her brothers) is from Liverpool (England) and has a very thick accent. Also, if some of the language used makes no sense, its because it is British or 1920s slang. I am a brit, so I will probably use British slang often. **

**I liked how the descriptions worked out, anf you acctually learn some names in this chapter! Yay! **

**Toby and Luna are based off of real life cats I know, and Leah and Maddy are based off of real life people I know. Toby is Leah's cat, and Luna is Maddy's cat. **

* * *

I stumbled down the empty streets of St Louis, exhausted, filthy dirty, and hurting. It had to be well past midnight by now, no one was on the road, the street lights where off, and I couldn't see any lights on in the buildings I passed. I stifled a yawn and looked for a street sign, wondering what part of the city I was at. I was at the corner of Brook Street, which sounded familiar. Up ahead, I could see light pouring out onto the street from a window. I walked over, finding that it was the Painted Rose Restaurant. I smiled, and peered through the window. I could see a well built, tall black cat inside. I froze for a second, panicking, but then saw that he had yellow eyes, not green like the creeper that had been chasing me. I thumped on the window, scaring the living daylights out of the cat inside. He whirled around, scowling at me. I laughed, and banged on the window again.

He walked over and unlocked the door, "You scared me half to death!" He hissed, "And where the hell have you been, its 1 in the morning, you were supposed to get here hours ago."

"Bettah late than neva, hey Toby?" I replied.

Toby sighed, "Just come inside Emily, and try not to track mud all over the place."

I stepped in and followed Toby into the back room and up the spiral stairs. Upstairs, 3 cats were sat at a table, playing cards.

The first was Luna, a silver lynx cat with crystal blue eyes. Her wavy blond hair was skillfully crafted into a bun, with only a lock or two framing her face. To top it off, her perfect, feathery tail stood straight up in the air, waving contently back and forth. Luna held her cards delicately in her delicate paws, a slight smile on her perfect face. Which meant she was winning.

Her sister, Maddy, sat next to her, trying to mask a scowl. Maddy was, too, a silver lynx cat. She was shorter with a smaller frame. She also was a lot less fluffy than Luna, and a lot less girl-ier. Her darker blue eyes where searing holes through her cards, like looking at them would change them. Her straight blond hair was pulled out of her face and into a sloppy ponytail, which she knew drove Luna up the wall.

Finally, there was Toby's younger sister, Leah. Her face was perfectly neutral, a skillful poker face. Her blue eyes were studying her opponents, instead of her cards. Leah is a black cat like Toby. Toby, however, has a white patch on his chest. Leah is solid black, from the tips of her shiny black ears to the end of her sleek tail. Around those two ears sat dirty blond hair, cropped short and worn wavy. Both Leah and her brother were short-haired cats.

Leah looked up and grinned, "She's finally arrived." She said to the other girls, putting her cards face down.

Luna and Maddy looked over at me, Maddy happy (because when I joined in she would get new cards) and Luna displeased (because she, too, would get new cards).

"I had a winning hand!" Luna wailed, throwing down her cards, "and why are you so muddy?!"

"I, uh, fell inta tha riva." I lied.

"Really. Go clean up, you can borrow something of Maddy's." Luna ordered.

"Hey!" Maddy snapped at her sister, standing up.

"Go. Shower. Now." Luna said, ignoring her sister.

I laughed and walked over to the bathroom, happy to rid myself of the mud. I went inside, shutting the door behind me, and peeled of my trench coat, moaning as it agitated my shoulder.

Leah knocked on the door, "You okay, Em?"

"I popped mah shoulder out oftha socket." I replied.

"How'd you do that?" Maddy said.

"I fell outa a friggin' tree." I replied, pulling off my jacket and throwing it into the tub.

I heard Maddy cluck through the door, and Leah said "I'll ask Toby to pop it back into place."

"Cheers."

I undid the buttons of my vest tossed it in with the rest, and started on my shirt. It was a rather slow process, because A) I am USELESS with buttons and B) My shoulder and ribs were giving me hell. Balled up my shirt and threw it aside, and unwound the wrapping around my stomach to make me appear flat. Under that was a corset that was starting to hurt my poor ribs. Why did I go through so much hassle to appear like a boy? Because men these days tend to take advantage of girls, and underestimate them. When a woman walks up to a chap and says "know a good establishment?" He turns and laughs at her, saying "aren't you too 'proper' to drink, miss?" On the other hand, when a chap walks up to a bloke and asks him the same question, he gets a proper answer. Since my brothers were too busy brewing in the basement (or at least, were supposed to be), I had to find buyers. The easiest way to do that was to go straight to the speakeasies and talk to the head honcho, who most of the time was more than happy to become one of our customers. I had been chatting it up with someone about the local joints, until that black cat drove up and told me that his "boss wanted to talk to me. Now." But you're not supposed to get in the car with a stranger so I told him to "Back off an' leave meh be." Mr. Black cat didn't like that, so he came at me. So I ran, and eventually I ended up here, in the bathroom, cursing as I irritated my shoulder.

"Emily," Maddy said, knocking on the door, "I have some fresh clothes for you."

I opened up the door a crack and she threw them in.

"Thanks" I replied, picking them up.

"Luna said that you have to rinse the mud off before you put them on. Apparently they've just cleaned." Maddy said, a note of sarcasm coating her voice.

I laughed and filled up the sink. I scrubbed the mud off my face, tail, and paws. The trench coat had suffered the most damage, so I actually wasn't all that muddy. I pulled off my hat, pulling out the bobby pins along with it. Brown-red curls fell around my tiger-pattered face, unruly and wild as usual. I ran my fingers through them, and fiddled with them a bit until they were back to normal. I pulled the fresh blouse over my head, not bothering with undoing the buttons. I traded in my muddy pants for a skirt, and pulled on the tights that I had been given. I stood back and looked in the mirror, finally looking like a young woman once more. I bit my lip, hoping that the black cat wouldn't recognize me on the street. Not many cats have the same colors as a tiger, and made me stand out in a crowd more easily. I would just have to be more careful and stop going out dressed as a bloke.

I exited the bathroom and walked back into the main room, where Toby was dealing out the next round of cards.

He looked up, saw me, and said "how did you pop your shoulder out of place?"

"I, um, fell outta a tree…"

Luna frowned, "I thought you fell into the river."

"Um, I fell outta tha tree, and inta tha riva." I improvised.

"Right." Luna sighed, knowing she wouldn't get anything else out of me.

Toby pulled me over to a chair and sat me down, "You know this is gonna hurt like hell, right?" he teased.

"Yes, just get it over with." I growled.

With a click (and a screech from me), Toby popped my shoulder back into place. It isn't a pleasant feeling, I tell ya. I muttered thanks, even though I wasn't all too thankful. I looked up to see Luna's eyes on me, still trying to figure out what I had been up to. I could just tell her, but then she would be appalled, and tell my older brothers. And Arnold, the eldest, would ship me back to Liverpool, where I would live with Mum and Dad until I could find work. I wasn't going to let that happen anytime soon, so I ignored her.

I grinned, and said "Ready for me to whip your butts and poker?"


	4. The Summers

**A/N- **

**This is loosely based off the comic Lackadaisy. I didn't use her characters in this story though :) Just the basic idea- 1920s- Prohibition period, St Louis, and they are cats :D If the story still is confusing, look at the Lackadasiy website. It clears A LOT up :)**

**Some grammar andspelling mistakes are intentional, the main character (along with her brothers) is from Liverpool (England) and has a very thick accent. Also, if some of the language used makes no sense, its because it is British or 1920s slang. I am a brit, so I will probably use British slang often. **

**You meet more characters in this one! Arnold, Lucius, Draco, and Sirius are all based off of my cats (in real life). I have to admit, that my favorite character is Arnold.**

* * *

I dragged myself up the stairs that led to my home. I saw the sun's first rays streaming in through the window, and yawned. Another all nighter, playing poker. I searched for my keys in my pockets, found them, and unlocked the door. My house sat on top of a store, like most homes around here did. It had 2 stories, the first held the usual- the kitchen, living room, a bathroom, and then 2 bedrooms. Up another flight of stairs were 4 more bedrooms and another bathroom. I pushed the door open to see 2 of my brothers stretched across the sofas, one of them still holding an empty beer bottle.

Sirius slept on the single seater, except he was upside down. His dark-chocolate brown tail twitched slightly in his sleep, a content grin on his muzzle. Sirius was basically white and brown; he has a white chest, ruffle, and limbs. His nose and the lower part of his face is snow white also, making an upside down Y on his face. His chin is light brown, and the rest of his face is a deep brown. Well, except his left ear, which was half white. The rest of him is a mix of light and dark browns. Sirius is the 3rd youngest at 27, and like most of the boys, tall, lankly, long-haired, and had 2 crystallized blue eyes .

Lucius was out cold on the sofa, snoring loudly. Lucius is mostly dark brown and white, with a little bit of light brown in-between where the two colors met. His front paws are white, with a white stripe down the inside of his arms. Like 2 streams, they merged into his white stomach, which stretched from his ruffle to his legs. The rest of his arms are dark brown, as well as his back, sides, and tail. Lucius has 2 dark brown ears, and a dark brown face. His muzzle is snow white, along with an hourglass figure on his nose. Unlike the rest of the family, Lucius was a rather big cat. He has a big, podgy beer belly, most likely from drinking 1 to 2 bottles of beer a day. He is the 2nd eldest at 30 years old, and was usually the one to sort out the taxes and finances.

I walked over to the piano, and ran my fingers over the white keys.

"Should I?" I asked myself.

I looked around the living room, and saw, to my displeasure, that the boys hadn't folded their laundry like I had asked them about 10 times to do. I sat down on the stool, and cracked my knuckles. Though, instead of spreading out my fingers to play a delicate tune, I formed my paws into two fists and brought them down, hard, onto the low note keys. It made a loud and very noticeable noise, just what I wanted. I heard a crash behind me, and saw that Lucius had fallen off the sofa in surprise.

Lucius scrambled up, scowling, "What ha hell was that for?"

I pointed to the stacks of laundry, "I told ya to fold ya clothes! I was 'em, tha least ya can do it fold 'em!"

Sirius flopped to the floor moments later, and sprang back up just as quickly. He threw an arm around Lucius's neck and said cheerily "Well then, we'll just have ta get started then, hey big brotha?" Making a emphasis on big.

Lucius growled and pushed him away. Sirius is the prankster and funny guy, but had no common sense. I heard two sets of footsteps walking down the stairs. I turned to see Draco and Charlie, Draco un-amused, Charlie a perky ball of morning cat-ness as usual.

Draco has very light colors, white and gray. His stomach and paws are white, along with his ruffle and his legs (from kneecaps down). He has a dark gray tail and arms, along with his face and ears. The rest is a light gray color. Draco may be lightly colored, but his personality was rather dark. Most of the time, he looked like he was plotting someone's death. At 28, he is the 3rd oldest, and the most skilled with a gun.

Charlie, on the other hand, seemed to always be in an all-around good mood. He has every reason to hate everything, Charlie is blind and has to always be with someone to guide him, yet he is happy. Charlie has light colors to go with his personality; he is a very light silver cat with white paws and muzzle. His blue eyes are clouded over, though when he talks to you he looks straight at you. Charlie's most defining feature is the lynx pattern on his face, made up of silvers and grays. Charlie is closest to me in age, he is 26 (one year older than me).

"I heard ya praticin' tha piano, Em," Charlie said to me, "I think ya need some practice."

Draco scoffed next to him, "Why'd ya wake us up so earlah?"

"Blame them," I said, motioning to Lucius and Sirius, "They didn't fold tha laundry."

I went into my bedroom on this floor before Draco could retort. I shut the door and changed into my own clothes, switching the blouse for a more comfortable top. The sleeves ended at my elbows, and it had a sailor's collar that didn't scratch my neck like most blouses did. It had a silky top underneath it, making very comfortable and earning it the title of 'favorite shirt'. I yanked of the tights, muttering angrily as they ripped. I hate tights… I really hate them… along with buttons. After changing into a clean skirt and putting on my new white mini-boots.

I exited my room to the smell of coffee brewing and the sound of eggs frying. I walked over to the kitchen to see Arnold, my eldest brother, frying eggs. Arnold is a tall, lanky tuxedo cat, with a friendly, laid back nature. His paws, muzzle, and neck are white, along with boot-like markings on his legs. He has one single white dot on the tip of his tail, which was usually swaying contentedly back and forth. Unlike the rest of us, he is a short-hair. Arnold is the eldest at 32. It was his idea to move here, and then again his idea to brew whiskey and sell it to the speakeasies. He looked up with his kind yellow eyes, saw me, and grinned.

"Ya want breakfast, lass?" He asked.

I smiled, "That would be ace."

Arnold handed me a plate and slid an egg onto it. I poked a fork into it and all of the yoke poured out onto my plate. I sat down with the rest of the boys and nicked a slice of bread, mopping up the yellowy goodness with it.

"Oh, kiddo," Arnold said, sitting down with a plate of his own, "I have a job for ya."

I quickly swallowed, and said "What is it?"

"Ok, well ya know that place you found, whas it called… "

"The Titanic?"

"Yeah, 'parently its really hit off, especially the establishment they have hidden in their basement. God knows why he called it the Titanic, of all things, you'd think that people wouldn't go there 'cause ah 1921." Arnold said, waving his fork as he did so. "Anyways, their ah posh, popular restaurant, with ah casino I might add, and havin' them as a customer would really 'elp raise profits 'round 'ere."

"And you want meh to talk to 'em." I replied.

"Bingo!" Arnold said, "Ya show up at noon, have lunch there, and smooze 'em up. The boss is Sully Maybre, he runs the place with his brother Tigger Maybre."

I nodded, mulling it over. "I'll do it."

"Thas a girl! Rememba, act London."

I picked up my coffee mug, pinkie-finger out, "Of course Mr. Summers, it will be my pleasure." I said in a strong London accent.

Arnold smiled and ruffled my hair, "I'll drive ya over when ya ready, and wait for ya outside the restaurant."

=^.^=

As noon rolled around, I found myself standing across the road from the Titanic Restaurant Casino. I gulped, nervous. I was never comfortable going into posh places, I just felt… out of place. I smoothed out my dark grey skirt, and adjusted my matching jacket and white blouse, trying to calm myself. I looked in the side mirror on my car, making sure my hair looked okay. I had braided a French braid all the way around my hair line, making a head band.

"You'll be fine, Em." Arnold reassured, "Just walk in there and ask to speak with Mr. Maybre."

I nodded, "Alright…"

I took a deep breath and crossed the road.

* * *

**A/N-**

**Looks like =^.^= is now my symbol for a time lapse, switch of scenes, or a different POV. **

**A cliffhanger... not a big one but still a cliffhanger. I like it and that's what matters ;)**


	5. Titanic

**A/N- **

**This is loosely based off the comic Lackadaisy. I didn't use her characters in this story though :) Just the basic idea- 1920s- Prohibition period, St Louis, and they are cats :D If the story still is confusing, look at the Lackadasiy website. It clears A LOT up :)**

**Some grammar and spelling mistakes are intentional, the main character (along with her brothers) is from Liverpool (England) and has a very thick accent. Also, if some of the language used makes no sense, its because it is British or 1920s slang. I am a brit, so I will probably use British slang often. **

**Sully is based off off a friends cat, along with Tigger. You will meet Tigger, Wendy (another one of her cats), and Bethany in a later chapter. The first and last part are from a 3rd person POV.**

* * *

Sully Maybre stood at the window in his office, cigar in hand.

"You see Jonathan, you are my best hit man and that's why I like you to accompany me at business proposals." He explained, "Then people know we mean business."

He turned to Johnathan, who sat in the chair across from his desk. Jonathan glared up at Sully with fire in his green eyes.

"That's exactly why I need you there!" Sully said, laughing, "You're scary!"

Johnathan gritted his teeth, his black tail lashing. He was trying his best to ignore his boss.

"Come on, lighten up Johnny! I am just joshin', anyway, coming to important business proposals could help you start a business of your own one day." Sully told the black cat. "You can't be a hit man forever."

Sully's phone rang, and he picked it up. "Hello?" he said, sitting down in his chair.

"Mr. Maybre, someone is here to talk to you, about a business proposal?" a high voice said.

"Alright, escort them to a table downstairs, one where you can see the casino." Sully said. He hung up, stood and grabbed his jacket. "Come on Johnny-boy," he said, "let's go see who wants to talk to me."

=^.^=

I sat down at the table I had been escorted to. I sat up straight and folded my hands in my lap, trying not to look nervous. In the corner of my eye, I saw a door open, and 2 cats come out of it.

One was a gray cat with darker streaks. He had long, thick fur and a pot-belly. Next to him was a black cat, with green eyes.

I clenched my fists, that couldn't be the same cat that chased me. It was just too coincidental! The two walked over, and the gray cat sat down in the chair across from me. The black cat stood, looking like he wanted to be anywhere else but here.

"Hello, I am Sully Maybre," the grey cat said, "and this is Johnathan Robinson," he gestured to the black cat, "and you are…?"

"Summers, Miss Emily Summers." I replied in a perfect London accent.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Summers. Now, lets talk business, what is this proposal of your's about?" Maybre asked.

"I have heard about the establishment you manage, Mr. Maybre." I started.

Maybre smiled, "you aren't thinking on turning us over to the fuzz now, are you?" for a moment, I thought he was only playing with me, but then I caught a threatening tone to his voice.

I froze for a moment, eyes wide, "Oh, no Mr. Maybre," I replied, laughing, "why would I do that when my brothers and I brew alcohol ourselves?"

Maybre leaned in slightly, "that is a very interesting fact Miss Summers." I could see that he was hooked.

"My brothers and I brew a wide variety of drinks, from the strongest Irish ale to the weakest British chardonnay. You have a very impressive and rather popular joint, Mr. Mayrbe," I said, smiling, "why not give your customers a taste of European drinks?"

"How often would my runners be able to pick up said drinks?"

"Weekly."

"And how much?"

"6 barrels, all different kinds of liquor. The types vary; it depends on what supplies we have."

I sat back as Mr. Maybre mulled it over.

"I am liking what I am hearing, Miss Summers, but is this quality stuff we are talking about?" he asked, "How do I know that you aren't selling watered down alcohol just bought from the rumrunners?"

"Let me give you some background information. Before my brothers and I moved here, my eldest brother, Arnold Summers, started a pub in Liverpool about 10 years ago. He learned how to brew liquor, and created drinks from his own mind that the public loved. The pub thrived and became immensely popular." I explained.

"What happened to your bar, why move here to start afresh?" Maybre probed.

"Competition, Mr. Maybre, and they were everything but friendly. The pub was burned down after my brother refused to close down his pub. So, we moved here, where there aren't many British pubs, and competition for British ale is low. Much to our surprise, we found that alcohol was illegal. Instead of starting a pub, we started a still." I finished. "Our liquor is top notch, made with some of the finest ingredients. If you still aren't convinced, would you like to sample what we brew?"

Maybre smiled, "that would be, how do you say it in England, Miss Summers?

"Smashing?" I suggested.

He laughed, "Yes, smashing!" he cleared his throat, and asked "now, where am I to go and at what time?"

I pulled out a business card with my address and home phone number. On the top it had 'Summers' in my own handwriting. "How does 9 o' clock sound?" I asked, handing it to him.

"It's a little late, don't you think?"

"My brothers and I try to keep our business underground, so we would rather it that you came later in the night." I explained.

"Alright, 9 o' clock it is. I'll be bringing Johnathan with me, alright?"

I nodded, even though inside I was screaming no.

"Then its set," he stood, and I stood with him. He shook my hand and we parted ways.

As I walked out of the dining room, I looked over my shoulder to see Johnathan Robinson looking over his shoulder as well, watching me. I shivered and picked up my pace. I left the Titanic, and saw Arnold waiting across the road. I grinned and ran to him, laughing.

"There comin' at 9!" I said.

"Really?!" Arnold said, lifting me up and hugging me, "You did it kiddo!"

Arnold spun me around and held me close, kissing my forehead over and over. I laughed, my worries about Johnathan Robinson gone.

=^.^=

Meanwhile, Sully Maybre and Johnathan Robinson were back in Sully's office. Johnathan was peering out the window, watching Miss Summers and the cat that accompanied her.

"Who is he?" he thought aloud.

Sully walked over, and looked out with him, "Probably her boyfriend or something, John." He lit his cigar and took a long drag on it.

"It was a rhetorical question." Johnathan replied, wanting to be left alone.

Miss Summers and the other cat had stopped their frolicking and were clambering into a Model A Ford. He watched the car drive down the street, uneasy. _I know her…_ he thought to himself, _but from where…_

* * *

**A/N-**

**Sorry if the grammar and flow-age isn't all that great... I am going to read over all of the chapters when I get the chance, I only had time to skim today.**

**Just something quick- **_this is thinking_

**=^.^= signals either a time lapse or a change of POV.**

**I am putting in quite a few new characters next chapter, *counts on fingers* I think 4... maybe more.. you never know ;)**

**I've decided that next chapter is more to do with what happens at the Painted Rose, and then the chapter after that is the meeting. I have plans... *evil laugh*... be very afraid! **


	6. Back to the Rose

**A/N- **

**This is loosely based off the comic Lackadaisy. I didn't use her characters in this story though :) Just the basic idea- 1920s- Prohibition period, St Louis, and they are cats :D If the story still is confusing, look at the Lackadasiy website. It clears A LOT up :)**

**Some grammar and spelling mistakes are intentional, the main character (along with her brothers) is from Liverpool (England) and has a very thick accent. Also, if some of the language used makes no sense, its because it is British or 1920s slang. I am a brit, so I will probably use British slang often. **

**I am starting to use 1920's slang more often, here is a link to help you translate :) .**

**Alisa May, Bethany Maybre, and Erin are based off of some friend of mine :) Wendy is Bethany's cat.** **I am making their last names up as I go XD**

* * *

Instead of going home, Arnold dropped me off at the Painted Rose.

"Tell Toby tha' his delivery will be readah tomorrow." Arnold told me as I hopped out of the car.

"No problem." I replied, opening the door to the restaurant.

The Painted Rose was, too, a speakeasy, and one of our clients. Their joint was concealed in the basement, along with their hidden supply of bootleg and guns (which included choppers and springfields). I caught Luna's eye as I entered, and she beckoned me closer.

"Emily," she said, dumping the dirty plates she was carrying into my paws, "I need help clearing the tables. I just got through the lunch rush, and the place is a mess!"

Luna didn't wait for me to reply, and hurried off to clear another table. I sighed, and walked over to the restaurant's kitchen. I almost dropped the plates I was holding when I looked inside the small kitchen; the place looked like a bomb had hit it. I dumped the plates in the sink, and turned my back to the mess. Oh no. There was no way I was going to spend on hour or more cleaning this kitchen… but I couldn't just leave it like this! It was a complete and utter mess, who knew what was growing in the grime caked on the stove! I gritted my teeth, and opened the cabinets under the sink, where I knew the cleaning supplied would be. As I pulled on the rubber gloves, I realized that Luna had set me up. She knew there was no way I would walk out of a dirty kitchen. I growled, and poked my head out of the door.

"CURSE YOU LUNA!" I yelled at her.

Luna laughed, knowing she had just gotten out of cleaning the kitchen.

=^.^=

As I finished stacking the plates into the cupboards, I heard a familiar voice in the main room. I left the kitchen to find someone chatting with Maddy and Leah.

Alisa spotted me quickly, a grin breaking out on her calico face. She has a snow white base, with ginger and light brown patches. Mostly-straight blond hair sits around 2 light ginger ears, and kicks up at her shoulders. Her fluffy ginger tail is usually waving contently, and poofs up when she gets excited about something. Her blue eyes locked onto me, and she squealed in delight.

"Emily!" she cried, running over and throwing her brown-spotted arms around me. "I haven't seen you in ages! You haven't been down to the Rose Mill in a while."

The Rose Mill was what Toby called his speakeasy. He also liked to refer to himself as the Rose Gang leader, which my brothers were a part of. The point of the gang was that if there was a raid in either the Rose Mill or our brewery, we would be able to help each other out. At first, I was totally against being in a gang, but I ended up joining it along with Luna, Maddy, and Leah. It isn't a gang, per-say… Toby just likes to call it that. Heh, it must be a guy thing.

"I'd been doin' some late night work." I replied, "But I've stopped doin' that so I'll be able to come more oftn'." I replied, trying to pry her off of me. Alisa was a good friend, but I couldn't breathe.

Alisa released me and calmed down. "Will you be coming tonight?" she asked.

"Umm, no."

Alisa's face drooped, "Why not?"

"Business," I ventured, hoping to skip the questions.

"With whom?" Toby said, walking over.

"Nosey!" I scolded, trying to get of the subject. I wasn't sure if the Titanic was a rival mill, and I certainly didn't want to find out the hard way.

Toby ignored my comment and repeated "Business with whom?"

"The Titanic Mill head." I said slowly.

Toby raised an eyebrow, "Be careful, Sully Maybre has one hell of a hit man."

I nodded, somehow knowing it was Johnathan Robinson, "Don't worry, I'm gonna be with mah big brothahs." I told him.

Toby nodded and left, satisfied for now.

As Toby left another cat approached us, "Did you say Sully Maybre?" she asked.

She was a slim, tall silver cat with darker stripes. Her blue eyes twinkled with curiosity. Her hair was dirty blond and straight, which was right not pulled into a ponytail. She was dressed like Alisa, both of them wearing flapper-like dresses. These ones weren't all that fancy, and were appropriate for street wear. Her dress was a dark red color, while Alisa's was a darker shade of blue.

"Yea," I replied, cautiously, "why do ya ask?'

She smiled, and stuck out a paw, "Bethany Maybre."

I shook her hand, a little shell shocked, "Emily Summers, and this is Alisa May, Maddy Anderson, and Leah Rose" I replied, gesturing to each cat as I spoke there name.

"Let me guess, my older brother is up to no good again?" Bethany asked, a laughing tone to her voice.

"What do ya mean by that?" I asked, slightly confused.

"His gin mill, it's up and running again? What's it called… The Titanic Mill?"

"Oh, yes" I replied, flustered.

"That's been up and running for a good year now," Leah said.

"I've been traveling for a good year now," Bethany replied, "I needed to get away from my brothers and their joint." She turned, and motioned for someone to come over. "This is Wendy Maybre, my sister." She introduced.

Wendy was shorter than Bethany, and looked completely different. She had a dark brown tail, and the top half of her head was the same color (except for her white nose). Her arms and paws where pure white, along with the rest of her face and neck. I suspected that her back was brown, and the rest of her white. Wendy's hair was dark brown, the same color as her tail, and wavy. Her eyes were the same color as her sister's, and now that I thought about it, Sully Maybre's.

"Do you help out at the Titanic or…" Maddy trailed off a little, waiting for Bethany to finish the sentence.

Instead, Wendy did, "No way, I have to see Tigger and Sully enough on holidays, why would I want to work with them."

Bethany sighed, "they got caught in New York a few years back, and I didn't want myself or Wendy caught up in there mess."

Leah froze up, "So are you against Speakeasies…?"

"Hell no!" Bethany said, laughing, "I just don't like how my brothers handle their work."

Leah let out the breath she was holding, and Maddy said "Well, we ourselves have a joint."

"Oh yeah, The Rose Mill!" Bethany said, "That's why I'm here, I heard about this place and got interested."

Leah grinned, "Our hours are sundown to midnight." She told Bethany.

Bethany smiled, "I'll be here tonight!" She looped her arm through Wendy's, who was staring to look rather bored, and said "I'd better be off then." Bethany left, dragging Wendy along with her.

Leah punched the air, "Yes! Another customer!" she shouted.

Lately business hadn't been great at the Rose Mill, and every customer counted for the Painted Rose's survival.

The door leading to the back door opened, followed by a "What the hell's going on?"

The four of us turned to see Erin standing there, rubbing her head. Her deep red fur was ruffled, her moderately fluffy tail lashing back and forth. Erin has a cream colored muzzle, along with the tips of her fingers and tail. The fur around her eyes is black, along with her ear. The other had been blown off during a raid, but somehow, hadn't damaged her hearing. Her darker blond hair was cropped short around her face, keeping it neatly out of her eyes. Erin's blue eyes were narrowed, and over-all, she seemed rather ticked.

"What happened?" I asked. An angry Erin was a scary Erin.

"I heard Leah shouting about something, and I jumped and hit my head on the hood of the car." She growled.

"Sorry, I'll go get you some ice." Leah said, rushing off for that ice.

"Speaking of cars," Maddy said, "Is that fordor almost fixed?"

Erin was, too, a part of the Rose gang; she was very good at fixing cars… and shooting things. Erin was a tomboy, and usually wore jeans instead of a skirt. She was usually mellow, with a good natured attitude (plus a pinch of crazy), and cracked jokes on ruling the world, but then again, I suppose I would be muttering angrily if I had just hit my head.

"Almost done," Erin said, a little happier now, "I just have to replace a few parts now."

Leah handed Erin her ice and she immediately put it where her ear should have been. "Damn, that hurt" she muttered, wincing a little.

"Sorry!" Leah said again, concerned. Leah was so nice like that.

"No, no," Erin said, starting to feel guilty. She hated it when Leah blamed herself for something. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

I glanced at the clock on the wall, "CRAP!" I shouted, seeing that it was around 7. "I have ta get home." I still had to feed my brothers, tidy up the basement, and neaten myself and my brothers up.

"I'll drive you," Alisa said, "Your house is on the way to mine anyway."

"Thanks," I replied, "Bye everyone, and I promise I will be at the Rose Mill tomorrow night."

"Alright, see you then." Maddy said.

* * *

**A/N-**

**Four new characters! There, I said I would and I did :)**


	7. A Late Night Meeting

**A/N- **

**This is loosely based off the comic Lackadaisy. I didn't use her characters in this story though :) Just the basic idea- 1920s- Prohibition period, St Louis, and they are cats :D If the story still is confusing, look at the Lackadasiy website. It clears A LOT up :)**

**Some grammar and spelling mistakes are intentional, the main character (along with her brothers) is from Liverpool (England) and has a very thick accent. Also, if some of the language used makes no sense, its because it is British or 1920s slang. I am a brit, so I will probably use British slang often. **

**Thanks to Whisperheart, who helped me out with this chapter. THANK YOU**

**Sorry for the long wait, I had writer's block. We meet Tigger Maybre in this chapter! Hurrah! Tigger is Bethany's cat. For the story, Sully's real name is Sullivan, and Tigger's real name is Tiberius. **

* * *

I checked the clock hanging on the wall- 8:45. I looked around, the basement was clean to my standards, and I knew that upstairs my brothers were sitting around, waiting for Maybre and Robinson to arrive. I sighed; at least they had worn nice clothes. The basement sat underneath the store we lived on top of. Arnold had installed insulation so they couldn't hear the whines and grunts of the machines brewing liquor. They were funny looking contraptions; they had curly tubes and places to pour ingredients in. I myself had no clue how it worked, that was the boy's job. I climbed the skinny stairs that led to the trap door that opened into the stairwell that led to my house. I shut the door firmly, and locked it, stowing the key in my pocket. I ascended the wooden stairs, and opened the door to find Lucius and Draco trying to open a bottle of beer.

"Oi!" I said, snatching it away from them, "I need you sober for this."

"Come on sour puss," Lucius said, "Just one bottle."

"Which will lead to anotha' bottle an' anotha' bottle, and then you'll be sloshed, an' of no use ta me." I said, stowing the bottle in a kitchen cabinet.

I froze, hearing the ageing wooden stairs creek as someone walked up them. Seconds later, someone knocked on the door.

I hurried over, and opened the door to find Sully Maybre, Johnathan Robinson, and a ginger cat I didn't recognize. He was long-haired and pot-bellied like Maybre, but was ginger with darker stripes instead of gray.

"Hello Miss Summers," Maybre said, "This is my brother and business partner, Tiberius Maybre."

The ginger Maybre extended a paw, "Please, call my Tigger." He said, "You don't see anyone calling Sully Sullivan."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," I said, accepting his paw as my brothers assembled behind me. "This is Charlie, Sirius, Draco, Lucius, and Arnold Summers, my older brothers. Boys, this is Sully and Tigger Maybre, and Johnathan Robinson." I said, introducing everyone.

After a few minutes of handshaking, excluding Robinson who was being a little too quiet, we and I proceeded downstairs to where the trap door was. I quickly unlocked the door and the nine of us entered the basement. The rest of I switched on the lights, thankful that Arnold had installed some decent lights. I walked over to the cupboard and pulled out some wine glasses, and set them down on a nearby table. Arnold chatted to the Maybres while I pulled out some of our best liquors. Random bursts of laughter signaled to me that Arnold was getting along with them. When Arnold saw that everything was out, he led Sully and Tigger over to the table. The rest of my brothers and I chatted while Arnold continued to chat to the Maybres, but this time about the liquor they were drinking.

I glanced over at Robinson, who was leaning up against the wall. I blushed, my light pink nose turning scarlet, realizing that he was studying me. I quickly looked away, trying to ignore him as best I could.

The rest of the meeting was a blur, I zoned out, immersing myself in my own little world. I vaguely remember Arnold boasting about some alcohol he had invented, and then the rest of my brothers went over to chat to the Maybres. After a while, Sully and Tigger stood.

"Well Arnold," Sully said, now on a first name basis with my brother, "Your sister wasn't lying. Your whiskeys and wines are top notch."

I saw Arnold brighten, and tuned out all the business talk of price and whatnot. I smiled; another customer. Arnold's gin business was really beginning to boom.

"Then it's settled," Arnold said, shaking hands with Sully, and then Tigger.

Lucius grinned, "BRING OUT THE BOOZE!!!" He shouted, pumping his fist into the air.

Suddenly, all the blokes in the room (except Mr. Sour-Puss) were grinning ear to ear.

I sighed, "I'll go get tha glasses from the cupboard upstairs."

Lucius and Sirius high-fived each other, they were the worst alcoholics out of all the boys. I left the basement, my mood growing foul. I was going to have to put up with a bunch of drunken men, then 5 cats with massive hangovers in the morning. I heard someone following me up the stairs, I dismissed it, thinking that it was one of my brothers coming to help me carry the glasses. I have a record for dropping things.

Much to my surprise, someone grabbed by arm and yanked me into a corner. He pushed me against the wall with one paw, and covered my mouth with the other. Moonlight streamed in through the window above, revealing that it was Johnathan Robinson.

I twisted in his iron grip, pulled his paw from my mouth, "what tha hell do ya think yer doin'?" I hissed.

His grip on my shoulder tightened, and I winced, "leggo of me." I growled.

"Now why'd you have to make me chase you down?" he asked, his voice dark.

"I dunno what you're talkin' about." I replied.

Robinson's hold on my still sore shoulder tightened once more, "then it's just plain coincidence that you both have the same tiger markings, the same blue eyes, the same Liverpool accent, and you both hurt your shoulder." His voice was deathly quiet, sending shivers down my spine.

"What if it was? What do ya want with me?" I said, my voice starting to shake.

"I was told to either bring in what kid was poking around in Titanic business, or shoot him." Robinson said, hand reaching into his pocket.

"Shoot me and 5 Liverpool blokes will come stormin' up 'ere to rip you ta shreds." I threatened.

Robinson scowled. 2 seconds later, he raised an eyebrow, "If you knew that it was me chasing you last night, why not tell your brothers, they didn't seem fazed by me at all, so I'm assuming that you didn't tell them."

I frowned, knowing that I wasn't going to get away with a fib, "if they knew some chap was chasin' me down tha back streets of St Louis, gun in hand, I'd be on tha first ship back ta Liverpool. America is full a' opportunities; Liverpool, on tha other hand, is not. Catching my drift?" I told him, voice icy.

"What's stopping me from telling? You caused me quite a bit of trouble the other night." Robinson said.

"My brothers won't sell to a customer whose hit man chased their sister halfway across St Louis." I replied, improvising.

His grip on me loosened as he thought about it. After a moment or two, he let me go.

"I suppose we have a truce?" I said, sticking out a paw.

He nodded reluctantly, and shook my hand.

"Now, why don't we start over," I said, smug.

"What?" Robinson replied, scowling again.

"Won't it seem odd that you and I hate each other for no apparent reason? People might start to wonder… and ask questions." I said, smiling.

He huffed, crossing his arms, "this is ridiculous... but you do have a point."

I grinned, showing of my sharp white teeth in a menacing smile. "I am Miss Emily Summers, I moved tah Americah, from Liverpool, England, 'bout half ah year ago. I now run an illegal business with my brothers." I said, doing a fake curtsy.

I could see a smile tugging at his face, but it quickly vanished. "I am Johnathan Robinson, I moved to St Louis a year ago, from Chicago, Illinois. Now, I am a feared hit man for Sullivan Maybre, who is the boss of a restaurant and casino, a gang, and liquor business." Johnathan said this in a way that was threatening, like I should be afraid of him.

I ignored this, "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Robinson, or may I call you Johnathan?" I said, using the flirtatious charm I had received from my mother.

"O-of course Miss Summers." Johnathan said, caught off guard.

I smiled once more at him, and started up the stairs, "Maybe we could go for lunch or coffee some time Johnathan?"

He followed me, still flustered.

I reached the door to my house and unlocked it, "Be a dear Johnathan and help me carry these glasses downstairs." I said to him, gesturing for him to follow me inside.

As I stacked 6 glasses into his arms, he regained his composure. I grabbed the last 3 glasses and walked back downstairs, Johnathan close behind. Balancing the glasses in one hand, I opened the door to the basement. As I proceeded down another flight of stairs, a diabolical plan formed in my mind.

As I set the glasses on the table, Sully said "Oh Emily, just in time. We were planning to go out for some dinner tomorrow night, is that alright with you?"

Arnold smiled encouragingly at me, but I replied "I'm so sorry, but Johnathan and I already have plans."

I heard Johnathan stumble behind me, almost dropping the glasses he was holding. I turned to help him, taking half of them from him.

"Really?" Tigger said, interested, and shocked.

"Yes," I replied, grinning brightly, "He's going to take me to Kemoll's, a really nice Italian restaurant."

"Really Johnathan?" Sully said, as shocked as Tigger.

Johnathan looked at me, confused. After a second he said, "Yes, Yes I'm taking Miss Summers out for dinner."

I grinned, and said "Who's up for a drink?"

=^.^=

"What was that all about?!" Johnathan hissed into my ear. After two hours of drinking, we were finally alone.

"What, so you aren't gonna take me to dinner?" I replied, turning to face him.

"I-I never said that."

I grinned, "Pick me up at 7 tomorrow?"

"Alright." Johnathan said, shaking his head, "Miss Summers…" he trailed off, sounding exasperated.

"Mmmhmm?" I asked, my blue eyes looking into his green ones.

Our eyes met, and I felt a bolt of lightning shoot through me.

"Miss Summers, you are very confusing."

* * *

**A/N-**

**The next chapter is going to be hard to write... I'm going to start writing soon and try to get it up as quickly as possible.**

**See the green button down there? Can you please click it and review... I would really appreciate it :)**

**Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes, the spell check on word is horrible :P**

**Kemoll's is actually an Itallian resturant in St Louis, its been around since the 1920's :) **


	8. Lunch Rush

**

* * *

**

A/N-

**This is loosely based off the comic Lackadaisy. I didn't use her characters in this story though :) Just the basic idea- 1920s- Prohibition period, St Louis, and they are cats :D If the story still is confusing, look at the Lackadasiy website. It clears A LOT up :)**

**Some grammar and spelling mistakes are intentional; the main character (along with her brothers) is from Liverpool (England) and has a very thick accent. Also, if some of the language used makes no sense, it's because it is British or 1920s slang. I am a brit, so I will probably use British slang often.**

**Sorry for the long waits in-between chapters. I've figured out the entire plot-line now, and I'm estimating around 53 chapters total. I'm hoping that you all like it :) There will be 2 couplings; you'll see one in this chapter. There will be 6 more characters, and 3 belong in a major gang. The rest of the cats are either parents or random cats. The chapters may either be posted quicker… or slower… because I start High School on the 8****th****. Yay… :P Also, I have another story out (but it's a co-write), so that will slow me down on LS. Plus, I really want to write a side story to the Jane Lupin Memories (don't worry, whisper knows, I'm actually co-writing Pride and Magic with her), but until I get that plot-line sorted out, you won't be seeing it. **

**I have noticed that I have been using the wrong ****Prohibition… whoops. **

**I have determined the year for this story- 1925. No clue what season… I'll make it August. :) **

**2 new characters in this chapter! Ellie and Jordan. **

**Sorry for the long rant!**

**~NoraBora**

**WAIT WAIT WAIT! I noticed that in chapter six, I mentioned a link for 1920s slang… and for some reason it won't show up O_o their is a 1920's slang glossary on the Lackadaisy website however. **

* * *

"Emily! Thank god you're here!" Luna said, running over to me.

"Luna gimmie 5 minutes I just got through tha door." I moaned, taking off my jacket.

Luna frowned, "You don't have 5 minutes, can't you see how busy we are!" She gestured to the over flowing restaurant. I could see Leah and Maddy darting from table to table.

I sighed, "Alright, alright."

Luna handed me a notepad to write down orders on, and I got to work. I took some orders and walked over to the kitchen to give them to Toby, who cooked everything.

"I see Luna pulled you into helping, eh?" He teased, taking the orders from me.

"I hate the lunch rush," I muttered, "and Luna knows it."

Toby laughed, "That's Luna. She knows Maddy hates washing the dishes, but she makes her do it anyway."

I could see the tip of Erin's black ear as she moved around in the back of the kitchen. I couldn't see the rest of her because the appliances and the cabinets that separated them.

"Something smells good Erin!" I said, catching a waft of what she was cooking.

"It better taste good too!" she replied. She peered over the cabinets and advised "You'd better go back to waiting tables before Luna comes in here and yells at you."

"Good idea."

I left the kitchen, and walked over to 2 cats who had just sat down. One was a ginger tabby with blue eyes. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled into a bun, and she was dressed in dancing attire (the top was tight, with thin straps, the skirt was loose and flowing so she could dance easily in it).

The other cat had short fur that spiked out in all directions. Her fur was grey with darker grey spots, like the coloring on a leopard. Her dark blue eyes were studying the menu, and she muttered something about Ketchup. Her flaming red hair was pulled straight, and was cut shoulder length.

The ginger cat looked up, "Em!" she said, "I haven't seen you in awhile, were have ya been?"

"I had some business to short out Jordan, then again I don't see you often either. What have you been up to?" I asked her.

"Dancing, of course!" Jordan said, "I've been doing ballroom dancing non-stop, their s a competition coming up!"

"Good luck." I told her, "What about you Ellie, what have you been up to?"

"Hmm," Ellie said, "Not much really, except that I am better than most of the men on the rifle team. Half of them can't even hit the target!"

The three of us laughed, and I said "Well, if the establishment ever hits a bit of trouble, we know who to call."

Ellie nodded, understanding what I had said. Establishment could mean a lot of things, but in this case it meant the Rose Mill. I had basically said if the Rose Mill were to be raided, Ellie's shotgun skills would come in handy.

"Did you say 'Rifle Team'?!"

I jumped as Maddy suddenly appeared at my side.

"Yeah," Ellie said, "why do you want to jo-"

"YES!" Maddy yelled, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Oh no," Jordan said, "Maddy with a rifle…" She cocked her head, "Isn't a rifle a type of gun."

"Yes, didn't you know that Jordan?" I told her.

"I WANT TO JOIN THE TEAM!" Jordan shouted, now standing.

I looked over to Ellie, who had her head in her hands. "Oh lord what have I done!" She groaned.

Luna caught sight of Maddy and I slacking off and yelled "hey! You two! Get back to work!!"

Maddy muttered some curse words, and continued taking orders once more. I took Ellie and Jordan's orders, and retreated to the kitchen once more. As I walked over, I passed Leah, who was pushing a cart loaded with food.

"I hate the Sunday lunch rush!" She hissed, seething.

"Same here." I replied, "I wish Luna would hire some help."

"It's because Luna's so feminist. She'd never let strangers work in here, even if she could boss them around." Leah grumbled.

We parted and I handed Toby the orders (again), and hurried back into the seating area. We had all worked out a system, Toby cooked (on extremely busy days, Arnold helped him), Maddy (and I) took orders, and Leah (and sometimes Erin too) brought the food to the tables. Luna was the hostess/Manager. She ran the restaurant, and showed people to their seats. Luna had started the restaurant all by herself, and hired Toby as the cook. Toby was also the last person she hired. When business began to boom, she asked her sister to come help out. Erin was a good friend of Maddy's, so she worked at the Painted Rose too. Although, she wasn't usually found playing waitress in the seating area. Erin either helped Toby in the kitchen, or worked on the old fordor in the garage. After half a year, Toby moved in with Luna, bringing his sister Leah with him. There were extra rooms upstairs, so it made sense to have all the people who ran the restaurant live above it. That all was about 5 years ago (1920), just as the Prohibition started up in January. Toby got the idea to start a Speakeasy 6 months after the Prohibition started. Maddy told me that it was hard to start up the joint at first, but after they got it going business began to boom, and not just for the bar. The four hadn't run into difficulties yet, but did have the occasional skirmish with their main rival gang.

After a few hours of waiting tables and being yelled at by Luna, the restaurant became empty once more. All that remained were a few cats sprinkled around the room. I slumped down in a chair, exhausted. I surveyed the restaurant. Booths were pressed up against the left and back walls, the biggest being the one in the corner. Around 20 round tables with pearl-white table cloths were dotted around the restaurant, each with 4 chairs. 4 square tables were pushed up against the large glass window in the front of the restaurant, each with 2 chairs. The walls were wood paneled until the halfway mark, and the upper half were painted with rose-red. On each table was a vase with a few roses in it. Overall, it was a cozy, home-like restaurant.

Leah sat down in the chair next to me, puffed out. "I'd rather work downstairs than work up here during lunch rush any day." She said. Downstairs (the basement) was where the speakeasy was. On the east wall was 3 doors to the store rooms, and a bar loaded with liquor. On the other side was a small stage, where the band would play every Friday. Booths were pushed up against the south wall, and in the center were couches with tables pushed up next to them. How did I know all this? I spent most of my free nights down there drinking. I worked at the bar once and couldn't stand it. I had to pour out alcohol, and stand next to the shelves overflowing with liquor, and I wasn't allowed to have a single drop. For me, that was torture. Erin didn't drink, so she usually was the one running the bar. Before I got sloshed, I usually would help serve the drinks.

"Speaking of," I said, "who's coming tonight?"

"The usual," Leah said, "Alisa, Jordan, Ellie, Ashley, your brothers, and I think Bethany and her sister Wendy are coming. Erin will be manning the bar, because everyone else wants to drink."

I nodded, "and then all the other alcoholics we don't know."

Leah snickered, "Yep."

The backroom door slammed, making us both jump. I whipped my head around to see Toby storming over to us, muttering angrily.

"What's with you?" Leah said, used to her brother's temper.

"Those damn Silvers!" he growled, sitting down in the chair next to Leah.

"Silvers?" I asked, confused.

Leah shot me a shocked look, "You know, the Silvers gang, they own that shady speakeasy, Silver's. I'll have to admit, their gin mill is very posh, but if you go into the backrooms, you'll see that most of their store rooms are filled with guns. They don't care how much blood they spill, they want to get the most money and kill the competition, literally." She whispered this so the customers wouldn't hear.

"The head of it all is Jacob Silver, with his two bloodthirsty twin sisters, Moonstar and Phoniex." Toby said, anger still in his voice.

" Moonstar and Phoniex? That can't be their real names…?" I thought aloud.

"I don't believe so," Leah replied, "they do have real names, but they use Moonstar and Phoniex instead."

"Anyways, they've been trying to get us to shut down for years." Toby explained, "In fact, that was Jacob himself on the phone, threatening me again."

Leah snorted, "You'd think they'd actually make a move, they've been calling at least once a week for the past year or so, and they haven't actually done anything. I've heard of them going into bars and killing almost everyone, but they haven't touched us yet."

Toby nodded, "it's only been the occasional skirmish when meeting with the rumrunners."

"There planning for the right time to raid, I've been saying that for the past year!" Erin stated, suddenly appearing out of no-where.

"And I've been replying that if they wanted to raid they would have done it by now, and half of us would be dead." Toby replied.

Erin whacked him with the dish towel she was holding, and walked over to the backroom door. "If you need me, I'll be working on the fordor." She said, glaring at Toby.

Toby rolled his eyes, and turned his attention to the lynx patterned cat by the door.

Leah sighed, "Will you stop mooning over Luna??"

"Mooning?" Toby said, "I'm not mooning over Luna!"

Luna looked over, and saw Toby watching her. She giggled, one silver paw covering her mouth.

Toby grinned, and stood. He walked over to her and whispered something in her ear.

"Ugh, it's almost nauseating to watch." Leah said as Luna kissed Toby's cheek.

Toby brushed a blonde lock from Luna's face, leaning in close. I looked away, "Let's go see what Erin's up to." I suggested, standing.

"Right behind ya." Leah said, looking away before Luna kissed Toby full on the lips.


	9. Kemoll's

**A/N-**

**This is loosely based off the comic Lackadaisy. I didn't use her characters in this story though :) Just the basic idea- 1920s- Prohibition period, St Louis, and they are cats :D If the story still is confusing, look at the Lackadasiy website. It clears A LOT up :)**

**Some grammar and spelling mistakes are intentional; the main character (along with her brothers) is from Liverpool (England) and has a very thick accent. Also, if some of the language used makes no sense, it's because it is British or 1920s slang. I am a brit, so I will probably use British slang often.**

**I'm doing my best with the 1920's fashion… I'm hating the search engines right now :P if anyone knows of a good 1920's fashion website, PLEASE tell me.**

**Sorry for the long wait, I just started High School, and I have a lot of homework. Updates are gonna be a lot slower sorry.**

**Also, I found out that Kemoll's started in 1927… so I'm fudging history slightly. **

**No new charries in this chapter :P but there will be a new charrie next chapter!**

**~NoraBora**

* * *

I sat on a bench outside by house, waiting for Robinson to arrive. I smoothed out the dress I was wearing, feeling butterflies in my stomach. What if this turned out to be a bad idea? Everything could go horribly wrong so quickly… I hadn't even gone to Kemoll's before, and I'd never had Italian food, what if I didn't like it? I looked down at my dress. The top was tight around my waist, and combined with my old-fashion English corset, it was hard to breathe. The top was basically a tube with embroidery and beading around the rim. 2 thin straps that crossed in the back made sure that it didn't slide down any further. The skirt ended halfway between my knees and ankles, and it flowed out when I span in a circle. I liked it, even though I had to where stupid tights with it. The dress was white, and the embroidery threads were light orange. It still looked new, because I didn't wear it often. I hadn't done anything with my hair; I just washed it and let it curl, and hoped for the best. I wasn't sure what the dress code was in Kemoll's, so I had just gone with one of my best dresses.

I mentally kicked myself, why had I gone to all the trouble? Since when did I care what anyone else thought of me? But, for some strange reason, I was compelled to dress up, and look nice. Across the street, I saw a couple hop out of their car, and head for a restaurant. He pulled her in close, one arm around her waist. I looked away, longing pulling at my heartstrings. I was secretly a sucker for romance, and wanted it more than anything. I guess that was why I was all guzzied up, because I was unknowingly hoping for a romantic outing. I had unconsciously set up a date with the first guy I could grab, just because I was desperate from attention from a man. I fumed at myself, I had been so shallow, and god knows what was going though Robinson's mind, he could get completely confused and think I liked him, even though he had tried to kill me.

My thoughts quieted as a Tudor model T ford pulled up in front of me. The right door swung open, and a cat walked around the front of the car until he was standing in front of me. He was dressed in black pants and a crisp, white shirt with a black vest over it. He wore no tie, but had a black jacket with tails on, his long furred black tail sticking out from in-between the folds.

"Johnathan Robinson," I said in a put on London accent, "for a moment there I thought you weren't coming."

His ears twitched, "I may be a hit man," he started, "but I wouldn't dare to leave a young woman waiting."

My ears burned, my already light pink nose turning bright red.

Robinson opened the left door to the car, and gestured for me to come over. I clambered into the car as Robinson cranked up the engine at the front of the car. He slid in next to me moments later, and started up the car.

"Kemoll's, right Miss Summers?" he asked me.

I nodded, and he pulled out of the tight parking space, and into the road, curing under his breath as he narrowly missed collision with another car.

I snickered, "Road rage much?" I teased.

Robinson glanced over at me, "…Possibly."

I shook my head, dark red ringlets bouncing as I did, "it wasn't even tha' poor bloke's fault, you pulled out on 'im."

"What? I had the right of way; he knew that I was pulling out!" Robinson insisted, temper flaring up. He looked over to the cat in question, who was to the left of us, giving him the finger. "Ah, a woman. Of course."

I kicked him, and he swerved a little. "What tha hell does that mean?"

"They think they own the damned road-"

"That's a generalization. Not all women are like that!" I interrupted.

"Now you're going to tell me you don't have road rage." Robinson said.

My ears flicked back, "I never said that."

Robinson grinned and laughed, his usually annoyed looking appearance transformed.

"You know, when you get all pissed off, you get a more London accent." He commented.

"Really?" I said, trying to remember what I sounded like.

"Yeah, you pronounce words properly." Robinson snickered.

Just as I opened my mouth to retort, we pulled up in front of Kemoll's. I opened the car door and stepped out onto the pavement. I looked around, nervous. I hadn't been to this part of town before; I tended to stick around the area where my home and the restaurant were. Fancily dressed people were entering through the glass doors, mostly what looked to be couples. I gulped and looked down at my dress; would it be posh enough for this restaurant, or would I be kicked to the curb? Why hadn't I chosen a restaurant that I knew instead of one that I had only heard snippets of?

"Good thing I got reservations; it looks packed in there." Robinson said, suddenly appearing next to me. He started to walk towards the restaurant, but stopped and turned when he realized I wasn't following him.

"Well?" he said.

I was overwhelmed, for the first time in my life. I had grown up in simple Liverpool, used to pubs and small family restaurants. I had never set foot in something as upscale as this.

"Johnathan, I… I'm not so sure about this… I-I'm not dressed up enough for this place, I'll stick out like ah sore thumb…" I said, faltering.

Robinson sighed, and shook his head. "I've gone along with this master scheme of yours, only to have you back out? Come on, you'll be fine." He said, gently taking me by the arm and leading me into the restaurant.

We had to go into an elevator to get up to the actual restaurant, which proved to be disastrous. There were 2 other couples in there with us, limiting room. I was fine for the first 2 seconds, but by the time we got up to Kemoll's, I was sick to my stomach and gasping for air. My corset wasn't helping matters either. I ran out of that thing like a bat outa hell, close to passing out.

"Miss Summers, are you alright?"

I looked over to see Robinson hovering nearby, not sure what to do.

I nodded, still out of breath, and he led me to our table. The waitress looked a little worried, but said nothing, and asked us what we wanted to drink.

I opened the menu, and found that I had never heard of any of the drinks.

"Um, I'll just have water thank you." I said nervously.

Robinson ordered next, but I didn't hear what he said, and the young girl hurried away, fluffed white tail bobbing behind her.

As I was forming a conversation in my mind, Robinson said "You said you were from Liverpool, right?"

"Yes," I replied, "I lived by Newsham Park."

"And your brother started a bar there?"

"Mah brother, Arnold, and mah father started it, really outah whim. When Arnold was around 20, he figured out how ta brew alcohol, and it tasted brilliant. My Dad didn't like ta waste talent, so he helped Arnold start up ah pub. It quickly rose ta popularity in the next year or so, but then Tha Great War rolled around, and Arnold and Lucius were drafted into tha British army."

"Your brothers were in the World War?" Robinson said, shocked. "They don't seem to be very soldier-like at all, let alone how to handle a gun."

"They gave their lieutenant quite ah bit ah hassle, especially Arnold. He was always secretly brewing something for tha rest of their group." I said, laughing. "All of mah brothers know how to handle guns, actually. My Dad and mah brothers were on the rifle squad. Anyways, during the 4 years Arnold and Lucius were at war, the rest ah us handled tha bar. By tha time 1918 rolled around, the pub was well known, and business was booming. My parents didn't have ta work anymore; all of us took tha pub on as a full time job." I said.

"But you're here now, what happened?" Robinson asked.

I sighed, remembering the dreadful day. "December 9th, 1924. Tha's what happened."

"Elaborate." Robinson said, raising an eyebrow.

"Our pub was taking customers from other pubs, which made them very angry. They burned down tha pub as we were closing up for tha night."

I could picture the night clearly, as if it happened yesterday. I had never seen Arnold's face flicker through emotions so fast. First, he was worried, making sure everyone was out. Then relived, which quickly turned to anger when he saw the arsonists hurrying into their car. In a crazed fit of anger, he pulled out his pistol and hurled it as hard as he could at the windshield. He turned back to the fire, looking lost. He had planned on holding onto the pub until our parents could go into retirement, then sell it and move to a bigger place. It was his dream to have Liverpool's best pub, but all those dreams had been shattered.

"Miss Summers? Miss Summers."

I turned back to Robinson, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Then you came here, right?"

"Yes. We all needed jobs now that the pub was gone, so we moved here, because everyone was saying tha' this was the land ah opportunity." I explained.

Robinson was just about to say something, but the waitress cut him off. We both ordered quickly, I got something that I believed to be pasta, and it sounded like Robinson ordered seafood.

"You're from Chicago, correct?" I said.

Robinson nodded, "Yes. Windiest city ever."

I smiled, "Why'd ya move 'ere?"

"I was in New York first. My brother and I were looking for work, and stumbled upon Sully Maybre. I went with Sully, and my brother went to Vegas to work with Sully's friend."

"I didn't know you had ah brother." I stated.

He shrugged, "You never asked."

"Whas his name?"

"Alexander." Johnathan replied flatly.

"Whas he look like?"

"Exactly like me."

"Are ya guys' twins or somethin'?"

Johnathan let out a puff of annoyance, "Yes, but were nothing alike."

"How so?"

"He's coldblooded."

_As in coldblooded killer_, I thought to myself. Neither of us could say it aloud, we were in public, with too many ears.

"And you aren't?" I replied, unintentionally making it a jab.

Robinson's ears flattened, "Alexander kills without remorse, without a thought, and has never heard of mercy. I only kill someone if I have to." He said all this in a hushed hiss, eyes filled with green fire.

"Then wha' about the othah night, when ya said tha' you were told to kill meh." I retorted, my voice hushed as well.

"That was only to scare you! I would of never of killed you."

"Then what was tha entire business with drivin' meh out ta tha cornfields?"

"Again, to scare you." Johnathan leaned back in his chair, "I have a… temper problem. I say and do things I don't mean to when I'm pissed."

"Then how are you ah feared hitman?" I probed.

"It's called a reputation. Everyone in the liquor business knows that I can kill someone, they don't know that I use it as last resort."

There was an awkward silence, in which the waitress brought us our meals.

"I'm sorry." I said while picking at my pasta.

Johnathan looked up from his food, "For what?"

"For jumpin' into the conclusion tha' you were a remorseless killer." I said quietly.

After a moment or two, Robinson said "I'm sorry that I got you into thinking that I was like that."

"Don't you want people to think of you like that though, ya know, competition?" I asked, a little confused.

"No. No, I don't. This is the only work I can get my hands on, I asked Sully to put me on different work, but he says that I'm too good at what I do, even though I hate what I do." Robinson's eyes were full of pain, his whiskers were flicked back, and his ears were flat against his head.

"Then quit." I suggested.

"I can't. I'm under contract until either I turn 35 or this probation keels over." He replied, irritated, but not at me- more at himself. Robinson paused, pondering something, "Or until I marry." He shook his head, "Sully pulled his sisters into his business once, and they had to move out of New York. He doesn't like to involve anyone with spouses, kids, or siblings that could get in the line of fire."

I frowned, "But what about mah brothahs and I?"

"You all know what you're doing, you're like Sully and Tigger- you know the consequences, and started the business together." Robinson explained. "Your family is across and ocean in England."

"Not jus' England." I interjected.

"Where else?" Robinson replied, eager to change the subject.

"Greece," I answered, letting the topic shift. "Mah Yaya and Paupo, mah grandmothah and grandfathah, have lived there their entirah lives. Mah mother was born there, and moved ta England, and met mah Dad."

"Do you know Greek?"

"I'm fluent; I lived there for ah year." I replied.

"When?" Robinson asked.

"I was abou' 20," I said, "MyahYaya thought I was spending too much time in the liquor business."

Robinson laughed, "Then what does she think you're doing now?"

"Working at a restaurant, which is technically true."

"You work at a restaurant?" Robinson asked, confused.

"Yes- tha Painted Rose." I replied.

He lowered his voice, "You mean the restaurant with the Rose Mill in the basement?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"I have to say, Rose sure knows what he's doing." Robinson replied.

_Rose,_ I thought to myself, _he must mean Toby._ "Actually, its Luna Liynkx's restaurant, she started it." I corrected.

"Then why's it called the Painted Rose?"

"Luna Thought tha name was pretty. It was pure coincidence tha' Toby's last name is Rose." I laughed. "It was Toby Rose's idea to start tha mill, though."

My fork clinked against the bottom of the bowl, and I looked down. I had been eating as I was talking to Robinson, and to my surprise, the bowl was empty.

"It's empty." I thought out loud.

"That's what happens when you eat your food." Robinson replied.

I snickered, and slid my spoon and fork together. The waitress came over, and handed Robinson the bill.

"How much do I owe ya?" I asked as he signed off on it.

"Nothing," He replied.

"Really, how much do I owe ya?" I insisted.

"Nothing," Robinson repeated.

I shook my head, knowing that I wasn't going to get my way in this argument. We both stood, and took the stairs this time instead of the elevator. Neither of us said anything as we walked to Robinson's car, and drove back to my house. When we pulled up in front of the stairwell to my home, Robinson spoke.

"That didn't turn out as I expected." He said, out of the blue.

"Hmm?" I replied, confused.

"Dinner," He explained, "Truthfully, I thought it was going to be a lot worse."

"Me too," I agreed. I opened the car door, "Well, thanks for dinner, even though I had ta practically blackmail ya into it."

Robinson shook his head, smiling. "Maybe we could have coffee sometime?"

I nodded, "Tha' would be nice." I slid out of the car, and stepped onto the pavement. "Goodnight." I said, and shut the door.

"Goodnight," I head Robinson yell to me as I walked into the stairwell.

As I walked up the stairs, I could feel a tugging sensation on my heart. Electricity was running though me, adrenaline coursing through my veins. As I unlocked my front door and entered my house, all I could think of was Robinson's outburst of laughter in the car ride to Kemoll's.

**

* * *

**

A/N-

**Whoa, that was a longer chapter than I expected!!!**

**New characters next chapter:**

**Ashley and Tayler**


	10. Bubblegum

**A/N- Sorry for the wait! High School took up all my time! I have also been working on another fan fiction I want to publish, but I want to get the first ten chapters typed and edited before I post them.**

**Here is Chapter Ten!**

**This is loosely based off the comic Lackadaisy. I didn't use her characters in this story though :) Just the basic idea- 1920s- Prohibition period, St Louis, and they are cats :D If the story still is confusing, look at the Lackadasiy website. It clears A LOT up :)**

**Some grammar and spelling mistakes are intentional; the main character (along with her brothers) is from Liverpool (England) and has a very thick accent. Also, if some of the language used makes no sense, it's because it is British or 1920s slang. I am a brit, so I will probably use British slang often.**

**I'm doing my best with the 1920's fashion… I'm hating the search engines right now :P if anyone knows of a good 1920's fashion website, PLEASE tell me.**

**New characters: Tayler. **

**That is all.**

* * *

"Emily!" Luna exclaimed, voice tired and exasperated, "Thank god you're here!"

"Blimin' heck, Luna," I said, "where's tha fire?"

"Erin's not here yet and I don't know how to work at a bar!" Luna said, grabbing my hand and dragging me down the stairs that led to the Rose Mill. She knelt down and pulled an old can of coffee beans from the shelves on the wall. The shelves swung away from us, revealing a short hallway with two doors. We both walked in and Luna pushed the wall back into place. She walked over to the door farthest from us, and knocked twice. There was a quiet scuffling sound as someone looked through the peephole in the door and unlocked it. The door opened into a sizable room. On the eastern wall was a long bar with a vast supply of liquor behind it. There were two doors either side of the bar, and another door in the center of the bar. In the center of the room were comfortable chairs and couches, with tables nearby. On the northern wall was a small stage with a microphone in the middle. The Mill was abuzz with chatter from the many people relaxing in chairs, drinks in hand. Right now, a tipsy looking Leah was managing the bar.

"But Luna," I whined, "I actually would like to drink tonight."

"Just until Erin gets here!" Luna insisted.

I groaned, but agreed anyway. I walked over to the bar, where Leah was telling a white Persian cat about the importance of bubble gum with a very serious look on her face.

"Leah, maybe you should go si' down." I told her, taking a seat next to the Persian.

"Yes," the Persian said, "you look like you're going to fall over."

Leah giggled, "Don't be silly! I'm fine!" Leah hiccupped and put her hand over her mouth. "'cuse me."

The Persian sighed, "Don't worry Em, I'll get her to go sit down."

"Thanks Tayler."

Tayler stood and walked behind the bar, her cloud-like white tail swaying contentedly behind her. "Come on, Leah," she said, taking Leah by the arm, "Let's go sit down, you can talk to me about bubble gum there."

Leah hiccupped again, and nodded. "Bye Emmie!" she trilled as she walked away with Tayler.

I took my place behind the bar, biting back giggles as Leah made big gestures with her hands as she lectured Tayler about bubble gum.

"Note to self," I quietly said to myself, "Get Tayler a free drink." It was one thing talking to an intoxicated Leah when you were drunk yourself, but talking to a drunken Leah when you yourself wasn't drunk was an entirely different story.

I looked around the room again, searching for familiar faces. I spotted Ally, a light brown short-furred cat who seemed innocent sitting with Kaci, a white cat with black splotches. Across the room from them was Jessica, a blonde haired cat with russet-colored fur chatting with Ashley, whose fur was the color of ash.

I whirled around as I heard a door behind me open. Erin slammed the door shut behind her, making the bottles on the shelves near it rattle. Her ears (or should I say, ear) were flat against the back of her head as she walked over.

"Wha's got you're knickers in ah knot?" I asked her.

Erin threw her hat on the bar. "That ass-hole still doesn't believe me!" she hissed.

"Toby?" I guessed.

"Yes! Any day now those Silvers are gonna march in here and put bullets in our heads."

I bit back a sigh, "I'm not sure if they even know where we are."

"Of course they do, those twins they have know everything."

"And when they raid you can tell us all 'I told ya so.'" I said, "Now, are ya gonna man the bar 'cause I really want ah drink."

Erin narrowed her eyes at me and handed me a bottle of cheap beer. I grinned and pulled off the cap with my teeth. I downed half in one gulp, and walked over to Leah. She hiccupped again and smiled.

"Cheers!" she said, clinking her almost empty wine glass with my bottle.

I plopped down on the chair next to hers and didn't stop drinking until I was completely drunk.

**

* * *

**

A/N- Happy now Whisper? NOW YOU UPDATE!

And ya I know this is more of a filler. Oh well. Its still an update. I am working on more ;)


End file.
